the_world_of_lasgoulfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion
Major Gods There are countless gods worshiped by the people of Lasgoul, from the High Church of the Imperium to a Pagan god of war. However, so long as these gods have followers, they exist. They draw power from worship and belief, and while each and every one of them exist, few are actually powerful. If a god exists, they must have a plane of existence to dwell in, though these are also sized to their ego. Autonimous Rex Autonimus Rex is the most powerful known god at the time, being worshiped by nearly the entire Imperium as the god of Justice and Technology. He is easily one of the most hated gods by those that do not practice worshiping him, for he always rules over fascist countries and punishes the breaking of his laws severely. Autonimus Rex is thought to look like an unfathomable being made up of countless era's of technology all fitting into a humanoid-like body, with great weapons of destruction and power. His plane of existence is thought to be one of a massive city, the size of which is far beyond the largest in all of Lasgoul, with buildings of steel, each reaching thousands of feet into the air, with blazing torches to illuminate all, even during the hours of the night. The wagons fly through the air, powered by magic rather than horses, and all is law and justice. Those that enforce the his laws are the Inevitables, mechanical angels made from steel. These things know nothing more than law and justice, and enforce it through violence. Gronmir Dwarfmaker Gronmir is the god of the dwarves, who was thought to have created them from the metals and stones of the earth. He is the god of honor, glory and craftsmanship. He is thought to look like a massive dwarf, made entirely of the strongest and most expensive metals and gems in the world, wielding a great hammer, known as the Soul Forger. While the dwarves like to think of him as a friendly god, who helps them on both the field of battle and in the forges, they are wrong. Gronmir looks down on the dwarves, who have allowed themselves to be softened by the world, and requires that they live a glorious, honorable life, or else not enter his halls, and forever wander the void. Those that have failed in living their life honorably and gloriously, though have pleased Gronmir in other ways, are offered another way into his halls. Their bodies are put into stone statues, and are set to guard the tombs of their great leaders for ages to come. Once they have either smitten down an enemy of dwarfkind or served for an extensive period of time their souls may be allowed to ascend to Gronmir's Halls. The angels of Gronmir are large dwarf-like beings, made entirely of strong metals and expensive gems, and defend the bridge and gate of the Halls for all of time. Stallmeister Stallmeister is the god of the Auslanders, and the god of horses and and those who ride them. He is thought to be a great knight clad in armor made from gold, the color of the great fields which his kind reside on. He loves his worshipers and does his best not to let them down, though is prideful beyond comparison. He is a god of freedom and liberty, and does not want his people to be shackled by any others. Stallmeister's plane of existence is a massive land of open fields, meadows and valleys, with green and gold grass spreading out as far as the eye can see. It is named the Boundless Steppes by his worshipers. Any who worship him over all other gods are accepted into his land, where they may roam freely for eternity. Though he is a peaceful god most of his angels are made for war, as the Auslands are often attacked by jealous rivals, wishing for an abundance of horses that those of Stallmeister are granted. His angels, simply named the Archangels, or Erzengels, are heavy cavalrymen riding great war horses, with wings sprouting from their backs and massive lances. Deum Lucis Deum Lucis is commonly known as Lady Light, and is the God of all things good. She has command over the positive energy of the world, and is worshiped by almost the entire elvish nation on top of many others. She is portrayed as a high elf. She is said to be the most beautiful and perfect being in existence, offering peace and love to her followers. However, Lucis has a bitter hatred for Deum Mortem, her twin brother, and God of Darkness. Her clerics and paladins quest to slay the dark things of the world, which Mortem have brought into existence. Those who follow her are allowed to dwell in Arcadia, the land of light and eternal, peaceful life. Her angels are beautiful maidens, clothed in flowing white robes, with wings like that of a butterfly. The only downside to the realm of Arcadia is that if the mortal enter it, they must make their time brief. If a physical body spends too much time in the realm all of the positive energy will overload it, and cause it to literally explode. Deum Mortem Deum Mortem is thought of as one of the most sinister, corrupt and cold gods in the world. He is called the God of Death, the King of Darkness and the Lord of Souls. Mortem is often shown as an ethereal king, with a face seemingly carved from stone. He looks to be stoic, stern and powerful, though at the same time cruel and cold. He reigns supreme over the Void, a massive realm of darkness, where negative energy is everywhere. In the center of the Void is a gargantuan city, with massive buildings made from black stone, with phantom lights casting shadows all around. Here is where Mortem keeps those poor souls who have succumbed to him and his corrupting hand. These souls must now wander the streets of this necropolis, never allowed to leave. The guards of this world are tall, broad knights in black, heavy armor. They are the Keepers of Darkness, his elite angels, and they follow his will without question. Krae and Krieg The two Gods of war; Krae, Goddess of passionate war and barbarians, is the patron god of Kraetians; however, she also has a new but fairly substantial following of Orcs. Krieg represents the other half of the spectrum; the logistics, the machines, the cold, unfeeling grind of two enemy forces killing one another without ever knowing their names. He is the patron god of Progans. Draconis Rex The God of all Dragonkind, Draconis Rex is an immense Prismatic dragon. Due to the massive variety of tenets associated with the different colors and creeds of dragons, worship of Draconis Rex is managed primarily through his Aspects; the Gold aspect, for example, deals with Good-aligned Paladins who quest to destroy evil, and are generally rival to the Red aspect, Evil-aligned warriors who fight for bloodshed and profit. Lesser Gods While the 'Cosmic Six', the major pantheon of Lasgoul consisting of Szyzon the Storyteller, Autonomous Rex, Deum Lucis, Deum Mortem, Gronmir Dwarfmaker and Stallmeister are the most powerful, there are also a litany of important minor gods who will also give boons to devout followers. Lythuin Goddess of Freedom, Love, and Music Hoyyik God of Commerce, Wealth, and Trade Thruggir God of Fighting, Rage, and Bloodshed Amondir God of Balance, Neutrality, and Equality Gelrich God of Luck, Tricks, and Cheating Thealor God of Nature, Life, and Water Maltek God of Pain, Suffering, and Torture Mortinos God of Death, Afterlife, and Peace Zerithon God of Undeath, Disease, and Famine Roderick God of Soldiery, Brotherhood, and Service Aleviri God of Drinking, Food, and Merriment Aznathin God of Science, Magic, and Fire Altor God of Hard work, Honesty, and Self-Sufficiency Varin God of Hunting, Gathering, and Living off the Land